


【翻译】Home

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“我们已经在家了。”</em>
</p><p>Sam与Dean还有Baby之间可歌可泣的爱情故事。11x04“Baby”衍生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113706) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



“我们回家吧。”Dean说。

“知道么？”Sam应道，拍了拍Impala的仪表板。“我们已经在家了。”

他把头向后靠到满是血迹的车窗上，沐浴在《Night Moves》的旋律之中，他全身上下每一块隐隐作痛的骨头似乎都在表示同意，让他感到四肢沉重的不仅是疲惫，还有满足。如果他将要在此刻死去，他不由自主地想，那么在一切陷入黑暗之前，最后闪现于他脑海之中的只会是关于Dean的记忆，关于他和这辆车。

*

Sam最初的记忆是Impala的后座。他当时三岁，大概，他和Dean挤在一起。那时车里很黑，老爸已经开了好几个小时的车。老爸一直在重放的磁带又放完了。现在寂静统治了这个空间，一只长有利齿的怪物。Sam在Dean的肩上压抑住自己的呜咽声，生怕自己会惊动这只怪物。

雨水流过车窗，缓缓地消失在雾气之后。感觉就像是外面的世界消失了一样，空无一物，只有老爸、Dean和这辆车。

Sam完全不知道他们要到哪里去，为什么老爸总是在开车，为什么他们要离开Smith太太。她很和蔼，总是对Sam微笑，会轻拍他的脑袋给他一块曲奇饼，就像个妈妈一样。Sam不明白为什么Smith太太不能当他们的妈妈。

“嘘——Sammy，没事的。”Dean低声说着，用手梳过Sam的头发。他听起来是那么的肯定，他的触碰是那么的温柔，让Sam立即就相信了他。

他沉入梦乡，依然紧抓着Dean的外套那单薄的下摆。以防万一。

*

他九岁，老爸瘫倒在后座上，他的衬衫上溅满血迹。 _是一只狼人干的好事_ ，Sam想着。明白到这一点并没有让他感到安心。他每过一会就偷偷地往后座上瞄一眼。老爸完全没有动，Sam看不出来他是否还活着。

Dean在他旁边，指节发白地紧抓着方向盘。要是可能的话，他的脸色变得更加苍白了。

Sam知道其实他哥哥从来都没有开过车。他的身高勉强能够越过仪表板向外望去，他还得尽量把腿伸长才能踩到油门，不过他还是设法在不发生车祸的情况下飙车开往急救室，不曾偏离道路。

“他是不是还——？”Dean提问的间隔越来越短。 _是不是还在呼吸？是不是还活着？_ 他从来都不把问题问完。

“是的。”Sam每次都肯定无误地回答。

*

他十三岁，闷闷不乐地看着掠过窗外的高速公路，仿佛它们是沉重而令人窒息的锁链，紧勒着整个世界的脖子。他不再费心去听老爸那些令人厌烦的说教，教训Sam说他在十英里之前搞砸了他第一次猎魔。

他攥紧拳头，将注意力集中到在他腹中翻腾的怒气上。他从来没有这么生气过。

他气老爸。气他把他们拖进这种生活之中；气他把Dean当作诱饵；气他没在指定的时刻出现。

他气Dean。气他听老爸的话把自己当诱饵；气他受伤；气他现在像是没事一样坐在老爸旁边的副驾驶座上，就仿佛老爸是他的英雄，仿佛老爸是这世界上唯一重要的人。

他气自己。气自己没有准备好面对猎魔的现实；气自己惊慌失措；气自己令Dean身处险境，让他受伤；气自己脑中“我不想要这个”的想法。

Dean像是能够察觉到Sam的内心一样，在座位上扭过身来。他的手摸到Sam的肩膀，然后捏了一下。“你干得不错，小子。”Dean没有把那些话说出口，不过Sam能够听见那些字句触到他的皮肤。

“儿子，我不是叫你调查一下犹他州的死亡事件吗？”老爸不满地沉声说道，就好像他无法容忍Dean的注意力不在他身上，哪怕就一分钟也不行。Sam怒气冲冲地瞪着他父亲的后脑勺，带着恶意的满足感数着溅在那里的血点。自以为是的混蛋。

“是，长官。”Dean将身子转回去，打开放在腿上的报纸，不过在那之前，他向Sam会意地使了个眼色。接下来的路途中，Dean那长有雀斑的脖子像是一路上都在跟Sam进行不为外人所知的私密交谈。

就这样，Sam的世界里一切都恢复了正常。或者，至少是尽量恢复正常，毕竟在这个世界里你有一个精神错乱的父亲，还以寻找那些想要杀掉你或者吃掉你的怪物为生。

*

他十五岁，坐在驾驶座上。要搞清楚怎么操纵方向盘比看起来更困难。Dean在帮助Sam把车开回正确的车道上时，他温暖的手指不断地擦过Sam的手。他调侃说：“嘿，没必要侮辱这位优雅的淑女，她不是海象，她不需要占着整条路。”又威胁说：“小心点，Samuel。要是那个侧镜被撞掉了，我会杀了你和你的孩子还有你的孙子，毫无疑问。”

最终，Sam掌握了窍门。他们摇下车窗，沿着高速公路疾驰。一阵凉爽的微风拂过他们的脖子，同时他们放声高歌《King of the Road》，Sam呼吸的每一口空气都有着自由的味道。

Dean兴高采烈地大喊一声，转过头来对他露出笑容，看上去是那么骄傲，那么活泼，那么夺目，让Sam感到喘不过气来。

突然，他感到下巴发疼，因为他使劲地朝对方微笑。他想到，就只有那么片刻，他觉得Dean很美。

*

他十八岁，他从来没听过Dean像这样迟疑地关上驾驶座那边的车门。就和他们以往凄惨的童年生活一样，路上黑暗又孤独。但那都比不过Dean转过头来面对他时，眼中那痛苦的神情。

Dean对他露出无力的微笑，装模作样地捶了一下他的肩膀，说：“记住我教你的东西。记住老爸教你的东西。在窗边和门边撒盐。不要掉以轻心，小子。”

Sam什么也没说。要是他张开嘴巴，他必定会大喊大叫起来：“为什么你就不能为我感到高兴？为什么你就不能感到自豪？为什么你总是站在老爸那边？你不是想让我离开这种生活吗？”

他只是前去将Dean拉进怀里快速地拥抱了一下。

然而，他的动作让Dean吃了一惊——他的兄长，老爸的完美小士兵，比Sam所希望的还要更加优秀的猎人， _那个Dean_ 竟然趔趄着向后退去。他们多次（过多的）面对那些咆哮着张开血盆大口的怪物，但Sam没见过他有哪次表现出那种猝不及防的样子。他们一起撞到Impala的引擎盖上。枪油的气味飘进Sam的鼻孔，混合着皮革的味道。他把脸埋到Dean的颈窝里吸了一口气。在那瞬间，他感到心境平和。他想要紧抓住对方永远也不放手，他想恳求说：“和我一起走，求你了。”

他没有那么做，而是头也不回地上了公共汽车。

过后他在行李底部发现了一个厚厚的信封。这时他才明白，Dean一直都想要让他离开。

*

他二十二岁，四年来首次坐在他哥哥旁边的副驾驶座上。Dean表现得像往常一样讨厌，播放着同样讨厌的音乐，Sam厌恶地将头扭到另一边。

Impala发生了一些细微的变化，比如内部细心维持的整洁，还有武器贮藏箱的混乱。现在这是Dean的车了，Sam看得出来。

他在瞬间想到，Dean从他们失踪的父亲那里接过这辆车的时候，是像接受一份珍贵的礼物还是像随便的道别。

他无意要闭上眼睛，但当他再次睁开双眼的时候，他们已经驶过了萨克拉曼多。他觉得那是这几个星期里睡得最好的一次。这次，Jess悬在天花板上，鲜血从她白色睡衣上滴落的画面没有粘附在他的眼睑内侧。

看来，世界上还是没有什么能够像他哥哥的存在以及Impala引擎沉稳的轰鸣声那样让他感到安心。

三十六个小时之后，他不再肯定那是件坏事。

*

他二十三岁，Dean正在把Impala从废铁重新组装起来。Sam想要踢坏Dean修复的每一片金属，想用拳头破坏引擎盖，直到Dean终于肯让步，跟他谈谈老爸的事。

但他没有，因为就他个人来说，他愿意面对他们已经失去的东西。他知道他再也无法忍受失去。

*

他二十六岁，小心翼翼地走近他的兄弟，对方靠在车上的姿态过于高声地宣扬着“漫不经心”，让人一点也没法信服。他面无表情，而Dean抽出了Ruby的小刀。

无论Sam在过去的几个星期里有多么频繁地告诉自己，这事非发生不可，他活该，Sam也忍不住——他畏缩了。

但接着Dean就把小刀递出来，刀柄朝向他。

Sam不想问，但他必须要问。“是什么让你改变了主意？”

“也许我们是对方的致命弱点。”Dean告诉他说。“也许他们会设法利用我们去对付对方，我不知道。我只知道我们就剩下彼此了。最重要的是，我们保持着对方的人性。”

当Sam爬进车里坐到他哥哥旁边，他没有想起有个女人在车尾箱里声嘶力竭地尖叫，求他放过自己，在他吸干她血管里流动的每一滴鲜血时求饶。不，他想起Dean敲打着方向盘，随着《Fire of Unknown Origin》高歌，他脸上那愚蠢的笑容让他看起来像是六岁，不能再多了。

那段记忆有着宽恕的味道。

*

他二十七岁，他的拳头不受控制地挥动，执意要打碎Dean身体中的每一根骨头。

Dean几乎没法让自己在Sam——不， _Lucifer，_ 区别开来是很重要的，必须区别开来——压着他的车身边上站直。他的脸肿起，满是鲜血，也许Dean在他的人生中第一次难看得这么彻底。但他坚定地重复他的话语：“我就在这。我不会离开你。”那依然是Sam所听过最美的言辞。

他瞥见卡在车子烟灰缸里的绿兵人。绿得就像Dean的眼睛。就在那里，一直在那里，即使是在一切发生之后。就像是Dean。

他想着： _我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。_

在他意识到之前，他的拳头已经停了下来。

*

他二十九岁，彻底的孤身一人，身边只有一辆损坏得厉害的车。他修好了车并开车上路。一直开，一直开。

直到他撞到一条狗。

*

他三十一岁，他的手臂很是沉重，因为Dean那毫无生气的躯体的重量。他尽量温柔地把他哥哥放到后座上躺下。

他有无数个夜晚都睡在那里，在他们迷路的时候，在他们没有钱去旅馆的时候，在他们吵架的时候。他知道那里有多狭小。

然而现在，尽管要让Dean弯起双腿才够地方，他看起来还是莫名的小。

过了很久，Sam眼前的水雾才消散，让他能够开车。

*

他三十一岁，Dean说：“我很害怕，Sam。”

Sam认为他从来没听过Dean这么坦白。他想用双臂拥住Dean，告诉他不会有事的，但即使是他自己也没法想得那么乐观。

他们沉默地走回车子那里。Sam打开车尾箱拿出一些刀枪，就是事先做好准备。不是说他认为自己能用它们对付Dean，万一——万一。他关上车尾箱走开的时候，发现Dean伸手抚摸着车顶。Dean倾过身去，短暂地将脑袋安置在那金属之上。在阴影之中，Sam没法看清他的轮廓。他对此感到难以形容的感激。

Dean的视线固定在Sam肩膀稍上的一点，将钥匙递给他。“你应该拿着这个。”

Sam在握住钥匙的时候用力地吞咽了一下。它们比冰还要更加锋利冰冷。

在感觉像是等了一辈子那么久并听着他哥哥在谷仓里被扔来扔去之后，他终于步伐蹒跚地走回Impala那里，Dean在他的怀里，虚弱无力并且浑身是血。那感觉似曾相识，几乎就像是九个月之前那个可怕的夜晚。但曙光正从天边乍现，车顶闪烁着光芒迎接他们。

*

他三十二岁，四处都是黑色的烟雾，而且他即将死去。但他坐在Impala里，紧抓住Dean的衬衫衣领，他们两个，不，是 _三个_ 一起对抗世界。

他宁愿永远留在这里。

*

“快起来，睡美人。我们到家了。”

Sam不情愿地睁开眼睛，在地堡车库那刺眼的灯光下眨眼。

“你让我睡了一路？”

Dean耸了耸肩说：“你看起来像是需要睡眠。”

“可是你怎么办？你看起来一副精疲力竭的样子，伙计，而且还不是性感的那种精疲力竭。”

Dean戏剧性地睁大双眼。“这玩意还能性感？兄弟，提醒我永远不要去看你收藏的黄片。总之，”他补充道，让他们的肩膀撞到一起，“我好得不得了，伙计，因为我不像某些人那样只在闰年跟别人上床。更不用说我没有让那些颜色像呕吐物一样的冰沙消耗我的生命。”

“随你怎么说。”Sam微笑着，将脑袋向后靠到那满是红色污痕的玻璃上。

这似乎挺离奇的，他们两天前才刚把车给刷洗干净。考虑到Dean出人意料的开朗。说实话，要是Dean毁掉半个俄勒冈州作为回应，Sam也没法真的责备他。

不知为什么，Sam还不想离开车子，无论这可怜的姑娘被折磨得有多惨。车里的每一寸都还有着家的味道，即使它身上满是血污和玻璃碎片。他在里面度过了大半生，终于有一次他没有满心悔恨地回想起它。他的脑海里充满了感激。 _美好的生活。_

他以为Dean会爬出车外并走进地堡，但让他意外的是Dean也没有动。

Dean的嘴角颤动着却不太像是要笑，接下来他在说话的时候笔直地看向前方，这些都足以向Sam暗示他哥哥这次确实是认真的，或者是认真到不会让他感到局促不安的程度。

“你，我的宝贝——”Dean极为深情地抚摸着方向盘，“——你们是家人，你知道。你们就是家。一直都是。现在我们还有更多的——”他比划了一下他们周围的车库，“——有Cas，有我们自己的蝙蝠洞。所以……我要说的是，Sam。我们的生活糟透了，一向都这么糟，我感到很抱歉。现在黑暗即将降临，就连那什么尸血鬼都在害怕，我也不知道那代表了什么以及我们要怎么对付它。可是Sammy，我们还有彼此，还有这一切，所以……我们还算是挺幸运的。”

Sam轻哼一声表示同意。他哥哥试图说出的那些话让他觉得莫名的感动和安慰，他的眼睛危险地刺痛起来。

为了缓和气氛，他答道：“也许我应该每天都感谢你在上辈子拯救了数以百计的小猫。”

“闭嘴！”Dean不怎么生气地反驳道，之后推开他那边的车门。

这次Sam准备要随他一起出去。


End file.
